Goodbye
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Sure, Alice hadn't left her mind. She thought of the beautiful, energetic woman after that, quite often. She wished for her to come back, so they could have just one more night. That wasn't love…was it?


Drizella sat at the foot of the bed, watching Tilly sleep. She hadn't been able to the whole night. Tilly had gone "mad" again, going on and on about how things weren't right, how they were all from somewhere else. She never woke up completely, things were fuzzy. Yet, she could remember things about Weaver and Rogers, even bits of Henry. Drizella was scared.

She had told herself that what they had wasn't true love. It couldn't be. They had hooked up that one time after she "helped" Alice cure the poisoned heart. Sure, Alice hadn't left her mind. She thought of the beautiful, energetic woman after that, quite often. She wished for her to come back, so they could have just one more night.

That wasn't love…was it?

Drizella was beginning to realize, perhaps she didn't know what love was after all.

It couldn't be risked. If Alice woke up, she would lose her anyway. Mother already insisted that Alice take the pills, she didn't want her ruining things for her own plans. Drizella knew she was in too deep. Alice would never forgive her. Even if she did, she couldn't be apart of what happened when the entire town woke up. They would go after her. Alice could not be a causality of this war.

It had to end, it wasn't right. Maybe they were true love, but sometimes you couldn't always be with the person you love.

"I'm sorry, Alice," she whispered. She hated calling her Tilly, almost as much as she hated people calling her Ivy. She only got the chance to do it while Alice slept.

She waited until the clock struck 7. Tilly's eyes flickered open and she lazily smiled over at Drizella.

"Could morning, love," she mumbled. She sat up and leaned over, pecking her lips before Drizella could move away. "How was your sleep?" She tilted her head. "Or did you get any at all?"

"I…I um, had a lot on my mind." Drizella frowned, gnawing on her bottom lip. "Tilly…we need to talk."

"Talk?"

"I…this…this isn't working out."

Tilly's confusion didn't seem to go away. "Is this because I forgot to take my pills? I promise, it won't happen again."

"It's not that, I…I understand you have trouble remembering." Drizella gulped. "It's just…I think Mother is close to finding out about us."

"How? She never comes here."

"No, but she might. If she does, things could be bad, for you."

Alice laughed bitterly. "For me, eh? Or for you? Afraid Mummy dearest will fire you?"

There was no way her mother would ever pass up on making Drizella her slave. As far as Victoria was concerned, Ivy wasn't awake. Even if she found out about them, Drizella's job would be safe. It was Alice who wouldn't be, no matter how hard Drizella fought to protect her.

"No, you don't understand how powerful she is."

"Oh, but I do. You may think you have all the secrets Miss Ivy, but you are not alone." Alice pushed back the covers and got out of bed, pulling her plaid button down over her tank top. "Run along, you'll be late for work."

"Tilly…" The name felt wrong against Drizella's tongue.

"Don't worry, I won't be here when you get back." She shook her head, laughing once again. "Enjoy it at the top, hope the loneliness is worth it." She started to head for the door and Drizella looked around, trying to find anything to get her to stay.

"Wait!" Tilly turned around again. "Your pills…they're in the bathroom."

"Don't need 'em anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some people watching to do."

With that, she walked out of the penthouse, slamming the door shut behind her. Tears gathered in Drizella's eyes and she clenched down on the comforter.

"Damn it," she muttered to herself. "Damn it, damn it!"

Before she could say much else, her phone chirped. Looking down at it, she saw it was a text from Mother.

 _I want a blueberry scone with my latte today. And don't forget, you're taking Lucy trick-or-treating this evening._

Drizella wiped the tears from her eyes and threw the phone into her bag before heading to the closet. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Bury the pain and move on.

It wasn't the time or the place to start feeling things.


End file.
